Into the Spotlight
by Airu74
Summary: Being Pop Stars is easy. Going to School...not so easy. Join Bunny-Chan and Rabbit-Kun as they try living a normal life. Try being the key word. Schools are just not made for pop stars. 1827, 6927, 8059, BasilxFuta, RebornxLambo, and much more.
1. Magnet

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Only the plot and the outfits! **

**Enjoy~**

**Into the Spotlight**

**Chapter1:Magnet~**

"Are you ready, Bunny-Chan?"

"Only if you are Rabbit-Kun."

"So…you're not ready?"

"I'm never ready! I'm afraid I'm going to mess up!"

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here!"

"Why?"

"To draw attention away from you when you mess up!"

"….I thought you were here to sing and make money, so Reborn won't kill you."

"That too!"

"I hope this goes well.."

"Of course it will, Bunny-Chan!"

"It better or I'll have your heads."

"R-Reborn!"

""Do good Bunny-Chan" Reborn said as he smirked evilly. "Or else"

"H-Hai!"

"Reborn-san?"

"You too, Rabbit-Kun" Reborn said as he turned his smirk to him.

"H-Hai"

"Good, now get ready!" Reborn said as he walked away from the boys.

"Do I look okay in this?"

"You look cute as always, Bunny-Chan"

"You look nice too, Rabbit-Kun"

"Thank you!"

"Why are we using our stage names when we're alone?"

"To practice, so when we go out we won't accidentally say our real names."

"This sucks!"

"Don't you like being pop stars?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish I could be normal"

"Aww, Bunny-Chan it's ok!"

"I guess"

"This kind of life is fine anyways!"

"Umhm…why are my clothes so revealing?"

"Mine kind of are too.."

"But, Basil look at these shorts!"

"Tsuna, you broke out of character!"

"I don't care!"

"15 minutes til show time, boys!" A boy said as he peeked his head into the room.

"Ok, Dino!" Basil said as he tried to stop Tsuna from panicking.

"Tsuna…" Dino just stared at a blushing Tsuna for awhile.

"Dino?" Tsuna asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Oh Hell no! My little brother is not going out there looking s-so..so rapeable!" Dino yelled as he turned and ran down the hallway yelling "Reborn!"

"…Dino seems to love your outfit!" Basil said happily.

"He seemed more freaked out to me." Tsuna said as he tried to pull his shorts down more.

"Tsuna it's not going to change anything." Basil said as he smoothed out his outfit.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Tsuna asked flustered.

"Because Reborn said so!" Basil said before he walked over to a shoe rack to pick out his shoes.

"This is so unfair." Tsuna grumbled as he looked in the mirror.

He had on a pair of orange short shorts that stopped mid-thigh that felt like it was made of some leather like materials. He had on some white boots that reached almost to his knees, and they were covered in soft orange fur. Then he had on a white shirt hugged onto his body and had a small circle revealing his bellybutton. The collar was covered in a orange fur and the white hood was neatly positioned on his head. But what stood out the most were some of the added accessories. There was the white fishnet stockings, the orange fingerless gloves, and the Vongola sky ring that adored his middle finger on his left hand. And to top it all off he had a fluffy white bunny tail on the back of his pants and floppy white bunny ears on his hood. All in all he looked…..rapeable.

"I hate my life" Tsuna muttered as he turned away from the mirror.

"How do I look?" Basil asked as he smiled at Tsuna.

"You look good." Tsuna said as he smiled back at his friend.

"Thanks!" Basil said happily.

Basil had on some tight black pants that reached down to his ankles. His dark blue boots however came all the way up to about his knees, covering most of the pants. His shirt was a beautiful dark blue tank top over a black fishnet shirt that reached all the way down to the tips of his fingers, and both shirts hugged him tightly. He also had on a black diamond earring in his right ear, a black chocker that held a single blue crystal tear drop hanging from it, and a blue Vongola rain ring on his right middle finger. Then to top it all of he had on a black hood that came from his tank top and held black rabbit ears that stood up straighter than Tsuna's, and a black little fluffy rabbit tail. All and all he looked…cool.

"5 minutes!"

Tsuna and Basil looked at each other before walking out of the room and walking towards the stage. They both stood behind the curtain and made last minute preparations. Tsuna calmed him self down as Basil lightly hummed to himself. They stood there as people ran by and fixed their headsets and made sure everything was totally ready, they couldn't make any mistakes unless they wanted Reborn to kill them.

"1 minute til show time!"

"Ready, Bunny-Chan?" Basil asked

"As ready as I'll ever be Rabbit-Kun" Tsuna said back as they got ready to go out and perform.

"Let's give them a show they'll never forget!" Basil said as he smiled at Tsuna.

"Yeah." Tsuna said as he smiled back.

"Show time!"

"Let's go!"

**-000000-**

_**Attract me like a magnet **_

"hiki yosete magnet no yōni"

_**Even if we are apart someday, we'll stumble across again**_

"tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguri au"

_**Don't let me go, I don't wanna turn bac**_**k**

"furete ite modore nakute ī"

_**I don't care about anything else but you… my dearest **_

"sorede īno dare yori mo taisetsuna anata"

Tsuna breathed heavily as he embraced Basil at the end of the song. This was one of the hardest songs he ever had to perform before! He breathed a sigh of relief as they concert ended. He let go of Basil as they turned to the crowd smiling.

"Thank you!" Tsuna called out as he waved at the crowd that screamed louder.

"Bunny-Chan!"

"Thanks!" Basil called out before he grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran off the stage.

It was small moments like this that made Tsuna feel happy that he was a pop star. To hear the happily screaming crowd was wroth it.

**-00000-**

"You're What!" Tsuna yelled as he sat in the chair in Reborn's office.

"I talked to everyone in Vongola, and we thought it would be good to let you two experience school life." Reborn said with a smirk.

"But!" Tsuna yelled.

"No buts." Reborn said with a glare.

"I think it would be fun!" Basil said as he watched the fish swim in the aquarium.

"Good, so you start on Monday." Reborn said happily.

"That's only one day away…" Tsuna said with a pout.

"The sooner the better, besides you did say you wanted to live a normal life." Reborn said as he exited his office.

Tsuna now knew to never voice what he was thinking. Reborn will hear it and use it against you. Now how was he going to deal with going to school? Hopeful it would be a nice calm school where nothing crazy happens….yeah right with his luck he would get the craziest school in the world. Why did the world hate him so much?

**-000000000-****Yay new story! I'm just in a story making mood! So enjoy all the story I pump out! My first 2011 story! Happy new years peeps! Please Review if you like it!**


	2. School Days!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. **

**Enjoy~**

**Into the Spotlight**

**Chapter2: School Days!**

**

* * *

**

**Monday-4:00am**

"HIIIIE"

"Dame-Tsuna, get up you have school today" Reborn said as he stood by Tsuna's bed with a smirk on his face.

"R-Reborn, why did you punch me in the stomach?" Tsuna exclaimed as he glared at his manger who chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't late." Reborn said innocently.

"School doesn't even start 'til 6:45 " Tsuna muttered as he got out of bed.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you that you two aren't the only ones going to school?" Reborn asked as he walked to the door.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked confused.

"See for yourself" Reborn said as a new smirk came onto his face.

"What's happening now?" Tsuna sighed as he walked over to his bedroom door and looked out.

"Where are my pants?"

"Hayato, calm down!"

"No! I'm not going to school dressed as a girl!"

"Your dressed as a girl all the rest of the time."

"Shut up Fran, before I kill you!"

"Calm down you guys."

"Fuck you!"

"Hayato!"

"Haya-Chan, I have your pants!"

"Thank you!"

"Crybaby"

"Shut up!"

"Hayato?" Tsuna asked as he walked down the hallway and found his friends standing in front of Hayato's door.

"Oh, Hi Tsuna! I'm sorry if I woke you" Hayato said as a blush came across his cheeks.

"It's fine. What's going on?" Tsuna asked as Fran turned to him looking bored.

"Nekohime, here was going on about how much she likes skirts." Fran said before walking to stand behind Tsuna.

"Fran! Don't call me that!" Hayato growled angrily.

"It's your name though" Fran said as he stood behind Tsuna.

"That's only when I'm on stage!"

"So you admit it's your name?"

"Fran!"

"Bye" Fran said as he ran off to his room.

"Fucker!" Hayato yelled before walking into his room and slamming the door.

"Hi, little bro" Dino said as he gave Tsuna a hug.

"Hey" Tsuna said as he looked around at the remaining people.

"Hi!" Byakuran said as he stuffed marshmallows into his mouth.

"Isn't it too early to be eating marshmallows, Byakuran?" Tsuna asked as said boy stopped eating looking at Tsuna horrified.

"It's never too early for marshmallows!" Byakuran said as he held his marshmallows closer to his chest.

"Your going to mess up your teeth" Viper said as he stared at Byakuran.

"Marshmallows would never do that to me!" Byakuran said as he glared at Viper.

"For a small fee I can make sure it doesn't." Viper said as he held out his hand.

"Really! How much?" Byakuran asked as his eyes lit up.

"Tsuna"

"Oh, Hey Yuni!" Tsuna said as he smiled over at the girl who smiled back at him.

"Lets have fun today, ok?" Yuni said as she shook Tsuna's hand.

"Ok!" Tsuna said as he nodded.

"See you later!" Yuni said as she turned and ran back to her room.

"Tsuna!"

"HIIIE!" Tsuna exclaimed as he fell onto the floor.

"Sorry!"

"B-Basil! Why did you do that?" Tsuna asked as he sat up rubbing his head.

"I'm really excited to go to school!" Basil said happily with a grin on his face.

"Do you think it'll be fun?" Tsuna asked as Basil helped him up.

"Of course it be fun!" Basil exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"…"

"What?" Basil asked as Tsuna stared at him

"Did Byakuran feed you marshmallows again?" Tsuna asked as Basil shook his head no.

"You know how I act if I get too much sugar" Basil said as he stared at Tsuna who just stared back at him.

"…"

"…"

Basil quickly grabbed Byakuran's bag of marshmallows and ran off.

"Basil!"

"Marshmallows! No!"

* * *

**Breakfast Time**-

**5:00am~Dining Room**

"I'll never let you go" Byakuran whispered to his bag of marshmallows as he glared at Basil.

"I said I was sorry" Basil muttered as he blushed and looked down at his hands.

"Is everyone at the table?" Reborn asked as he stood at the head of the table looking around at everyone.

"I think so." Fran said as his head rested on the table.

"Good." Reborn said

"Wait." Tsuna said as he looked around one more time.

"What Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn growled as Tsuna jumped a little.

"Um…Enma's not here" Tsuna said as he frowned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him" Fran said as he sighed and turned to stare at Hayato.

"What?" Hayato asked as he looked over at Fran who only stared at him blankly.

"Your finally a boy again, Hime-Chan" Fran said before he climbed under the table .

"Bitch!" Hayato yelled as he chased after Fran.

Screams were heard through out the room as everyone jumped up and the table was flipped.

"Fantasma!" Viper exclaimed as his black frog flipped into the air.

"HIIIE!" Tsuna squeaked as the frog fell onto his face.

"Fantasma are you ok?" Viper asked as he ran over to Tsuna and quickly grabbed the frog.

"Hayato, calm down!" Dino said as Hayato chased after Fran.

"Run Fran run!" Byakuran laughed.

"Tsuna…"

"W-when did you get in here Enma?" Tsuna asked as Enma sighed.

"Just now…" Enma said as he rubbed softly at his half lidded eyes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Tsuna asked as Enma yawned softly.

"Reborn told me to wear this." Enma said as he turned and saw all the chaos happening in the room.

"Oh" Tsuna mumbled as he looked over at Reborn who looked really pissed off.

Enma had on a black long sleeved fishnet shirt under a red short-sleeved that fit him snuggly. A pair of tight black pants and a pair of red and black gym shoes. He had one red ring on his right middle finger and a black one on his left middle finger. His red hair was held back by two black hair pins and his red eyes were standing out even more since his hair wasn't covering his face. Tsuna was beginning to think Reborn did this on purpose.

"Reborn why is Enma dressed up to look so rape able?" Dino exclaimed as he noticed the sleepy boy.

"Fran I just want to kill you!"

"No, Hayato my life is important to me."

"Fantasma, what's wrong?"

"Just let me have some marshmallows!"

"No! They're mine!

"….I'm sleepy"

"That's it everybody out!" Reborn yelled as he kicked everybody out of the house.

"But!"

"No, buts find Namimori High School by yourselves!" Reborn said as he slammed the door.

"…"

"Lets all look on the bright side!" Byakuran said as he stood up with a smile.

"…" Everybody just stared at him.

"I have my marshmallows!" Byakuran exclaimed before he skipped off down the street.

* * *

**Namimori High~6:30am**

"We made it!" Basil exclaimed as a smile broke out onto his face.

"Yay." Fran said as he clapped his hands.

"…I don't like school" Enma said as he walked right next to Tsuna.

"Why?" Tsuna asked as Enma sighed.

"I already know people are going to pick on me." Enma said as they got closer to the front gate.

"Don't worry it's the first day! What's the worst that could happen?" Tsuna said as he tried to look on the positive side.

"…A lot" Enma whispered as they walked through the front gate.

"Tsuna watch out!" Basil exclaimed just as Tsuna tripped.

"HIII-

Tsuna stared wide eyed at the boy he was on top of…and kissing! Tsuna quickly pulled away with a blush on his face as the boy just sat up and stared at him before smirking.

"Kufufufu, you just got here, yet you seem to have fallen for me."

"I-I-I…um.." Tsuna stuttered as he looked down at his hands.

"Don't worry I enjoyed that" The boy said before licking Tsuna's ear.

"HIIIIE~!"

Well it seemed like Tsuna was wrong. A lot could happen in one day since this happened in one minute after stepping onto the school grounds. If this happened though, then what in the world would the rest of the day be like? Looking on the positive side sucked!

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Review Please~**


	3. Into the Doghouse

**Thanks for the reviews~ You make me happy! So here is a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. **

**Enjoy~**

**Into the Spotlight**

**Chapter3: Into the Doghouse~**

* * *

"Aw, isn't that cute~" Byakuran said happily as he watched Tsuna blush.

"No, it's not cute!" Dino said before he yanked Tsuna away from the smiling boy.

"Kufufufu~"

"Don't, do whatever that is your doing at me! Leave my baby brother alone you freak!" Dino exclaimed as he held Tsuna even closer to him.

"He was the one who kissed me~" The boy said as he got up and dusted of his pants.

"He would never do that he's too pure!" Dino said as he glared at the boy.

"Dino…" Tsuna sighed

"Kufufufu~"

"Don't do that!" Dino yelled.

"Kufufufu~"

"Why you little!" Dino said before Enma yanked on his shirt sleeve.

"Enma?" Tsuna asked confused.

"People are staring…" Enma said before he turned away from the people and looked down at the ground.

"Kufufufu~, that's a very suggestive outfit." The boy said with a smirk.

"Leave him alone!" Dino said as he stood in front of the blushing redhead.

"It's a shame that I have to leave." The boy said as he looked at his phone.

"Good" Dino huffed as he slowly released Tsuna.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro." The boy said as he walked over towards Tsuna.

"We didn't ask!" Dino said as he stepped forward and tripped.

"Kufufufu~ see you around, Beautiful" Mukuro said as he gave Tsuna a peck on the cheek before turning and leaving.

"No!~" Dino exclaimed as he laid on the ground in sorrow.

"That was fun to watch." Fran said as Yuni smiled and nodded.

Tsuna stood blushing as he ran his fingers lightly over where Mukuro had kissed his cheek. Mukuro was weird, but even though Tsuna knew that he was still blushing and thinking about the boy.

Mukuro was taller than Tsuna, like most people were. He had dark blue hair that sat in a odd pineapple hairstyle. His eyes were red and blue, which was odd. He had on what looked like black leather pants, and a white shirt with a blue jacket that had the number 69 on the back in beautiful black ink. On his feet were some black sneakers and his hands were home to a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also seemed to have a black earring in his right ear. The only word that Tsuna could think of to describe that boy was…drop dead gorgeous.

"Tsuna we need to go!" Basil exclaimed as he grabbed Tsuna and began to skip towards the school.

"…"

"La La La~"

Yep, Byakuran gave him more marshmallows.

* * *

**First floor, Main Building, Hallway~**

Tsuna was trying to hard to ignore all the stares, but it was too hard. Everywhere they walked people stopped and stared. There was some girls who looked at them lustfully and a lot who looked murderous. What did they do to them?

"Tsuna…" Enma whispered as he walked closer to the boy.

"Enma?" Tsuna asked as said boy looked at him blushing.

"T-They keep touching me.." Enma whispered before he looked back at the floor.

"Huh?" Tsuna said confused before he saw what the boy was saying.

It seemed like every once in a while when they would pass boys some seemed to grab Enma's butt. The boys were a lot worse than the girls for sure.

It was when they passed by a boy, who slapped Enma's butt making him squeak, that Hayato noticed what was happening.

"Bitch, who the hell do you think your touching?" Hayato asked as he turned around and walked up to the boy.

"It's none of your business" The boy said as he smirked down at Hayato since he was taller than him.

Tsuna and his friends stopped and turned around to watch what Hayato was doing.

"Someone wants their ass kicked by Hayato." Fran said

"No way, he can't beat Kenshi!" A nerd said as he pushed his glasses up.

Fran just looked over at the boy out of the corner of his eye before turning his attention fully onto Hayato.

"Watch and learn" He muttered

"What you do to my family is my business!" Hayato growled angrily.

"Look princess, if you wanted me to touch you so badly you could have told me so" Kenshi said smugly.

"He's dead meat now" Byakuran said cheerfully.

Whispers filled the hallways people waited for the fight.

"That boys going to get hurt challenging Kenshi like that"

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's doing."

"And his face was so pretty, too! What a waste!"

"Maybe Kenshi will just fuck him"

"He might since he did call him princess"

That was the last straw. Hayato looked down at the floor with his hands shaking as he balled them into fists. He was trying to control himself, but if this bitch wanted to die early who was he to deny him the wish. Hayato looked up at the boy with a smile. The whole hallway got silent.

"What princess? Figured out you can't beat me?" Kenshi asked with a smirk.

"No. I'm just happy to fuck you up, Bitch" Hayato said before he punched the boy in the stomach, hard.

Gasps were heard in the hallway as Hayato continued to beat the crap out of Kenshi who was gasping in pain. After a good beating, Hayato grabbed Kenshi hair and lifted his face to stare at him. He smiled sweetly as he looked at the boy's badly bruised face.

"Never come near me or my family again, Bitch" Hayato said before he let Kenshi's head fall to the floor.

Hayato stepped on the boys head as he looked around at everyone.

"Got anything to say now?" Hayato asked as he smiled at the scared hall of people, "Thought so"

Hayato then quickly turned and walked over to his family. The whole hall was shocked as they watched the boy walk.

"Told you, Hayato would win" Fran said to the shocked nerd as inwardly smirked.

"Haya-Chan! Was it fun?" Byakuran asked as he hugged the other boy.

"Of course it was" Hayato said before he smiled over at Tsuna and Enma.

"T-Thanks" Enma said as he smiled softly.

"Never be afraid to tell me if something like that happens again, ok?" Hayato said as Enma nodded with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"I want to fight, too!" Byakuran said with a pout.

"Fighting is good for the brain." Viper said as he smirked at a surprised Byakuran.

"Really?" Byakuran exclaimed

"Yep. I can tell you how to get into a fight easily, for a small fee." Viper said as Byakuran quickly nodded before pulling money from his pant's pocket.

* * *

Over by a wall not too far away from the group of teens was a tall boy who was staring at Hayato closely. The boy was amazing. He was able to be so strong but look so beautiful. It was something that he had always wanted to see and to see it was wonderful. Hayato had to be the sweetest person in the world, to do all of that for his family. This didn't make sense though. Why was Hayato a boy? He had been looking for this in a girl not a boy. Everything about the boy was what he wanted in a girlfriend, so why did he have to be a boy? He sighed softly before smiling lightly. This wasn't going to stop him though, he still wanted to know him even if he was a boy and not a girl. That didn't mean he wasn't worth checking out. Maybe he would find exactly what he was looking for. Maybe.

"Yamamoto, we need to get to class!"

"Haha, sorry I forgot." Yamamoto said with a bright smile.

"What you looking at?" His friend asked as he looked over at the group of new students.

"Nothing, Let's go!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he and his friend began to walk away.

"Your weird, man"

"Haha~" Yamamoto laughed as he looked out the corner of his eye at Hayato.

_Maybe._

* * *

Someone stood in the shadows watching the still blushing redhead boy. He looked so venerable as if you touched him he would shatter. He was perfect. The person frowned as the redhead smiled again. That boy was going to belong to him. Yes, he would. It would just take sometime. Until then he would just watch the boy. Nobody was allowed to touch since he was his. The person frowned again as his pants tightened. He had to get that boy, no matter what. He swiftly turned and headed to the bathroom. After he finished "using the bathroom" he had to visit the principal's office quickly. The boy was definitely going to be his. The boy didn't have a choose. If he wanted that boy he would get him.

_He would get him._

* * *

"Enma! Tsuna!" Byakuran exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"What?" Tsuna asked as Byakuran grinned sweetly.

"Can one of you gat molested again?" He asked

"…"

"HIIIIE~"

"Hell no!" Dino yelled

"I just want to fight someone, it looks like fun!"

"So you want them to get molested?" Hayato asked angrily.

"Just a little bit"

"…"

"Stop fighting guys!"

"Fight."

"Fran! Enma! Help!"

"Your on your own, Tuna"

"…" Enma just blushed

"Don't kill each other!"

"You guys are really annoying."

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked over at a girl who stood next to them frowning.

She looked Tsuna's height and had ginger colored hair that was cut into a short hairstyle. She had light brown eyes that had makeup covering around it. She had on a short white skirt that barely reached mid-thigh with a tight button up pink shirt that had the top 4 buttons unbuttoned showing of a lot of her chest that was not too big but not too small. A pair of pink flats adored her small feet as she popped her bubblegum and licked her pink glossed lips. Behind her stood two other girls.

The tallest one was a girl with sly brown eyes, that had green eye shadow covering them, though they didn't compare to her red hair that barely reached her shoulders. On her was a short green and black plaid skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh with a black button up shirt that stopped just above her navel and had the top 2 buttons unbuttoned that showed off her big breasts only barely. On her feet were a pair of black heeled boots and around her neck was a green chocker with black spikes.

The shortest girl had huge blue eyes, with light blue eye shadow covering them, that was a little darker than her waist length blue hair. She wore a short black and blue skirt that barely reached mid-thigh with a blue button up shirt that showed off a little stomach since it reached just past her navel, the top 3 buttons were unbuttoned to make it appear as if she had more chest since she was lacking a bit in that department. She had on a pair of blue flats and small black earrings in her ears.

"Who are you?" Dino asked, trying to be nice.

"Well, trash like you don't really deserve our names." the redhead said nonchalantly.

"What?" Hayato asked upset.

"We don't really like trash" The blue haired one said with a glare.

"…" Enma looked away from the glaring girl quickly.

"I'm feeling nice today, so I'll tell you." The ginger haired girl said as she looked at Tsuna.

"Um…" Tsuna muttered as she looked him up and down.

"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko " Kyoko said before pointing out the other two.

"The redhead's Luermina MM"

"The blue haired one's Zeranie Bluebell"

"Nice to meet yo-" Tsuna was trying to be nice then MM pointed a finger at him with a glare.

"Listen, and listen good" MM said as she stood in front of him.

"O-Ok" Tsuna chocked out as he gulped.

"Mukuro-sama and Kyoya-sama are mine. Do not lay a hand on them, slut." MM growled.

"Also don't touch, Yamamoto Takeshi, Bovino Lambo or Shoichi Irie, they're mine" Kyoko said with a smile filled with false sweetness.

"Touch Bel-Sempai or Fuuta-san and I'll kill you" Bluebell said with a frown.

The group stared in shock as the girls stood in front of them. Kyoko fixed her outfit before looking at them with her fake smile. She gave a small giggle before telling her friends it was time to leave.

"Welcome to the Doghouse, Fuckers" She said before turning and walking away with her friends.

There was only one thing going through their heads as the bell rang.

"_Welcome to the Doghouse, Fuckers."_

* * *

**Hope you like it! **

**I try my best to update when ever I can~**

**You know something funny. This story got more reviews last chapter than One Step at a Time which is more popular. ****-_-**

**Please Review and lift my spirits~**


	4. Love at first Bite?

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy~**

**Into the Spotlight**

**Chapter4: Love at first Bite?**

* * *

"Why are girls always bitches?" Fran asked as they walked towards the Principle's office.

"How the hell should I know?" Hayato asked angrily

"I'm not one." Yuni said with a pout.

"Of course you aren't. You're nice." Fran said simply.

They all got quiet as they turned another corner. They had been walking for a little while trying to find the Principle's office. If the signs on the walls were any clue they should get to the office soon.

"How long does it take to find a fucking office!" Hayato exclaimed as they turned another corner.

"I don't know" Tsuna muttered as he looked around and everyone stopped.

"Are we even going the right way?" Basil asked confused.

"I don't think we are." Viper said as he sighed and looked down at Fantasma.

"We're lost" Fran said as he looked around.

"This is what we get for listening to Dino." Hayato hissed as he glared at said boy.

"I'm sorry" Dino said as he chuckled weakly.

"Now what do we do?" Enma asked as everyone got quiet.

They all just stood there thinking until they heard footsteps. They all looked down the hallway and saw someone coming their way. Smiles lit up on some peoples faces as the person got closer. They wouldn't die in the hallway! They were saved!

It seemed like the person was walking kind of slow and was holding something. They all looked confused until the person got closer and they saw that the person was holding a large stack of papers. When the person finally got close enough Tsuna walked over to them.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna muttered as he stood right next to the person.

The person jumped, almost dropping all of the papers, before quickly balancing them again.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna exclaimed

"I-It's ok." The person said quietly

"I was wondering if you could help us find the Principle's office." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and my family." Tsuna said as he pointed in their direction.

The person slowly moved their head from behind the stack of papers and looked at them. Byakuran dropped his marshmallows and his mouth parted stuck in mid-gasp. This boy had to be the prettiest person he had ever seen.

The boy had soft orange hair that lightly framed his face. His eyes were a bright emerald green color that shined lightly behind his glasses. His cheeks were dusted red that looked cute against his soft peachy skin. He was wearing gray pants and a light blue shirt that was long sleeved, with a pair of white sneakers. And on his left hand was a simple silver ring. All Byakuran could think was that this boy was heavenly.

"I'm on my way there, so you guys can follow me." The boy said as he smiled lightly at Tsuna.

"Thanks" Tsuna said as he turned back to his family.

"Byakuran dropped his marshmallows…" Viper muttered as everyone looked shocked, even Fran.

"I think the world is about to end." Fran whispered as he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Basil asked confused as he stared at Fran.

"Praying, so that I won't go to hell since the Apocalypse is upon us." Fran uttered before going back to praying.

"Is everything ok?" The boy asked as he noticed Tsuna's surprised expression.

"I-I don't know…" Tsuna whispered as the boy looked confused.

"Do you need help?" Byakuran asked as he smiled at the boy who jumped in surprise.

"I-I'm o-ok." The boy exclaimed.

Byakuran seemed to not have heard him since he quickly grabbed more than half of the stack of papers.

"Is that better?" Byakuran asked as the boy blushed when Byakuran continued to smile at him.

"Y-Yes." The boy muttered as he looked down at the small stack of papers he now had.

"Good." Byakuran said as his grin widened when the boy blushed more.

"I'll show you to the Principle's office now." The boy said as he began to quickly walk in the direction that Tsuna and them just came from.

"What's your name?" Byakuran asked as he quickly caught up to the boy.

"S-Shouchi Irie." Shouchi said softly.

"Shouchi, nice to meet you, my name's Gesso Byakuran." Byakuran said as he studied Shouchi's face.

"N-nice to meet you Gesso-san" Shouchi said as he looked over at Byakuran.

"You can call me Byakuran." Byakuran said softly as he stared into Shouchi's eyes.

"O-ok" Shouchi said as he blushed lightly again and gave Byakuran a soft smile.

Byakuran just smiled lightly before Shouchi slowed to a stop in front of a huge door.

"We're here." Shouchi said as he looked up at the big door.

"Wow" Byakuran said as he looked at the door before it opened and someone walked out.

"Thank you" The boy said as he smiled at the Principle.

"Hurry and get to class now Mochida." The Principle said as the boy nodded.

"Alright." He said before he shut the door and walked the way Byakuran and Shouchi had just come from.

"Where is everybody else?" Byakuran asked as he noticed his missing family.

* * *

"The idiot left us!" Hayato exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down, Viper said he saw where they went." Dino said as they followed said boy.

"And it only cost us all of our money!" Hayato exclaimed

"We can always ask Reborn to bring us more." Yuni said as simply.

"This day sucks." Hayato exclaimed as he quieted down.

"I just can't wait to get this over with." Enma muttered before they all walked in silence.

They were walking for a while before Viper stopped and looked down two different hallways in thought. No one said anything as they waited for Viper. It was completely quiet until some footsteps were heard and everyone looked in that direction. They saw someone walking down the hallway quickly. No one said anything as the boy walked right past them as if in a hurry.

Enma shivered as he felt the person's arm brush against him. He looked at the person and was taken aback by the look in their eyes. It lasted for a brief second before the boy turned and disappeared down the hallway. Enma instinctively curled into him self lightly as he hugged himself. He felt sick. The way that person had looked at him was disturbing. He barely noticed himself begin to follow his family as they walked.

His stomach did little flips as he couldn't get that expression out of his face out of his mind. The way the eyes burned onto his skin. The way the touch felt like ice against bare skin. His stomach churned as another thought came into his mind. He didn't notice when his family stopped or even hear them as they began to yell at each other. He had seen that look before. The look of extreme want and burning desire. He felt his hands grip onto his arms tighten and his breath began to come out in pants as his eyes widened. He didn't hear Tsuna's worried voice, or feel the light touch the boy put on his arm as he flinched away. He couldn't let it happen again, he just couldn't. The eyes popped back into his mind and he felt his stomach churn again and he couldn't stop himself this time. He felt himself throw up before he passed out, Tsuna's panicked voice the last thing he heard and those eyes the last thing he saw.

_He couldn't let it happen again, he just couldn't._

* * *

_**1 hour later**_

**Room 104B- 2****nd****period-Math**

"Class these are our new students." The teacher said as he opened the door and let them come in.

Hibari Kyoya frowned as he looked away from the window and at the front of the classroom. He was upset that he had to be in class with stupid herbivores who didn't understand this simple lesson that the teacher was teaching them. Geometry was so simple that he had already learned it at the age 5. So seeing these worthless herbivores struggle with these simple problems pissed him off. That is why he preferred to be in his office doing paper work and not in this class filled with idiot herbivores.

All thoughts fled his mind as soon as he started at the front of the classroom. In the group of new herbivores one stood out amongst them. Hibari smirked as he studied the small boy.

He had unruly ginger hair that went all over the place with little pieces framing his face. Huge honey-brown eyes adored his face going perfectly with his light cream colored skin. He had on a long sleeved white shirt with a sleeveless light blue jacket over it. Black pants and white sneakers were on the lower half of his body. In his ears were a pair of black earrings and he had one black ring on both hands. To Hibari this boy looked like an innocent little bunny.

Hibari's eyes traveled back up to the boy's face as he spoke.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

Hibari's eyes landed on the Tsuna's lips that were a light pink and looked very soft. A smirk found it's way onto his face. This boy probably didn't know how innocent he looked right now. Hibari's eyes traveled around the room as he caught sight of Tsuna looking at someone. His eyes found Mukuro's and his face went completely blank as they stared at each other as if having a silent conversation. The same smirk slowly formed on Hibari's face again as he looked back at Tsuna. This was exactly how he wanted it. The pineapple didn't know what he was getting himself into. Once a Carnivore found it's prey it would stop at nothing to get it. Nothing was going to stop this Carnivore from getting the bunny.

_The bunny was his prey._

* * *

Tsuna shivered and looked around as he felt eyes staring at him. His eyes slowly landed on a boy staring at him with a smirk. Tsuna blushed as he looked down. The boy was extremely handsome and Tsuna couldn't help but get embarrassed as the boy looked him up and down. He moved back a little and looked at the clock on the wall. He just couldn't wait for the end of the day.

* * *

**Lunch-12:00**

"I'm going to the restroom I'll be right back" Tsuna said as he stood up.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Basil asked as Tsuna just smiled.

"I'll be fine." Tsuna said as he left the classroom.

He slowly walked down the hallway as he thought about Enma. The boy had looked so scared before he passed out. Nobody knew what had happened to Enma but it had to be bad if he freaked out like that. Tsuna was worried and didn't know what to do.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He would make sure Enma was ok after he left the restroom. With his mind made up Tsuna smiled and walked faster to his destination.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna turned around confused as he heard his name. All he saw was the air.

"Tsunayoshi!"

"HIIIIE!~" Tsuna exclaimed as he turned around to see a small yellow bird in front of him.

"Tsunayoshi!"

"E-eh?" Tsuna said as the bird flew away a little and then turned back to him.

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Y-you want me to follow?" Tsuna asked as the bird flew back over to him.

"Tsunayoshi!"

"O-ok?" Tsuna said confused as he followed the bird. What's the worst that could happen from following the bird anyway?

The bird led Tsuna farther into the school as it continued to turn at every other corner. Tsuna was beginning to regret following the bird since he didn't know his way back to his classroom. Just when he thought the bird was leading him in circles it stopped in front of a door.

Tsuna hesitated a second before walking up to the door. He heard the bird chirp his name again before it rested on Tsuna mop of hair and waited. Tsuna lightly grabbed the door knob and slowly twisted it. The door opened slowly without making a sound. Tsuna slowly took a step into the room. His eyes landed on the desk filled with paper and the empty seat behind it. Was he in a office of some sort? He slowly walked farther into the room and looked around.

There were two large bookcases on either side of the desk. In the middle of the room sat two black sofas with a small table in between them. On the floor was what looked like red carpet. Behind the desk was a big window that was mostly opened apart from the red curtains falling in front of them. The room gave Tsuna a calming feeling.

"Herbivore…"

"HIIIIE~!" Tsuna turned around quickly and saw the boy who was staring at him earlier in the doorway.

"Herbivore, be quiet." The boy hissed as he walked farther into the room.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know this was your office, I'll leave!" Tsuna exclaimed as he sprinted to the door but stopped as an arm blocked his path.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked as he looked down at Tsuna.

"I'm leaving, I didn't mean to come into your office, um…what's your name?" Tsuna asked remembering he didn't even know the boy's name.

The boy was taller than Tsuna about the height of Mukuro. He had soft looking black hair that went well with his striking gray eyes. His skin was also a light peachy color. He was wearing a black long sleeved jacket that covered his gray shirt underneath it. He also had on a pair of black pants and black sneakers. As Tsuna looked up at the smirk on the boy's face only one thought came into his mind. This boy is Hot.

"I'm Hibari Kyoya."

Tsuna didn't even have time to process what was said before he felt a pair of lips cover his own. His eyes widened as he just stood there shocked and not really wanting to pull away. He felt Hibari's arms wrap around him as he quickly came to his senses and blushed.

"Kufufufu~"

Tsuna's eyes turned over to look at Mukuro standing in the doorway looking murderous.

_Shit!_

* * *

Enma opened his eyes slowly as he looked around the room. Where was he? His mind slowly began to remember what happened and he sat up quickly in bed. He looked around again and noticed he was in the nurse's office. He sighed as he remembered why he was here. He slowly began to notice that no one was in the room with him.

He felt his heartbeat speed up as he searched for someone. The room just stayed eerily quiet as he began to try to calm down. No one would come for him in here. He was safe. He felt his heartbeat slow down and laid back on the bed. No one would come into the nurse's office in fear that she might be here, so he was safe. He closed his eyes and breathed out softly as he fully calmed down. No one would come into here.

Suddenly the lights went out. Enma shot up as he looked around the now dark room. What had happened? Why were the lights out? Enma didn't get to ask anymore questions as he felt someone grab him and then everything went blank.

_Not again…_

* * *

**I wrote this today because I didn't have school! ****Snow must really love me!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and if so then please R-E-V-I-E-W~ **


	5. Freefalling into the darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. **

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! They made me smile~**

**Enjoy~**

**Into the Spotlight**

**Chapter5:Free-falling into the darkness**

**

* * *

**

"Tsuna's taking too long." Hayato said as he looked at his watch. Tsuna had been gone for more than 15 minutes.

"Maybe he got lost." Basil said worriedly.

"I think he got raped." Fran said as he played with his lunch.

Everyone silently looked at Fran who seemingly didn't care. Seconds ticked by in silence until Hayato quickly got up.

"I'm going to find him." Hayato said as he glared at Fran.

"Call us if you find him." Viper said quietly as he bit his lip and stared out the window.

"I almost forgot." Fran said as he stood up quickly.

"What?" Hayato asked confused.

"Tell him I said hi." Fran said simply before sitting back down.

Hayato stared at him silently for a second before muttering "bitch" and walking to the door.

"Hayato!" Viper said quickly making Hayato turn around questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Hayato asked as Viper just looked down with a blush lightly covering his cheeks before answering.

"Can you check up on Enma first?" He said softly.

"Enma should be fine." Hayato said confused.

"Please, just check up on him first." Viper almost begged which made Hayato wordlessly nod.

As Hayato left Viper sat down again and silently looked out the window. Yuni looked worried as she watched him before quietly turning back to her lunch. Viper sighed silently before closing his eyes, today just didn't feel right.

* * *

"Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed as he backed away from Hibari quickly.

"Kyoya, why were you kissing my Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked as he walked into the room.

"As far as I knew he belonged to no one." Hibari said with a smirk.

Mukuro frowned as he stood right in front of Hibari.

"Now that you know he's mine, keep your hands off of him." Mukuro hissed as he glared.

"Make me, Pineapple." Hibari hissed as he pulled out a pair of tonfas.

"My pleasure, Kyoya." Mukuro growled as he pulled out a trident.

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna exclaimed as the two stared to fight. How did they get into the school with those weapons!

Tsuna paled as Hibari threw Mukuro into the wall making it crumble. He watched relieved as Mukuro got up. His relief soon disappeared as Mukuro threw Hibari at the window, shattering the glass and making it fly everywhere. Tsuna curled into a little ball in a corner, trying to not get hit. Why the heck were they fighting anyway? Tsuna flinched and curled farther into himself as more glass began to fly everywhere. He slowly began to shake as more stuff around him was broken. He didn't want to be in here he just wanted to go back to his classroom.

Tsuna jumped as he heard hurried footsteps nearing the door. He looked up as he heard fists banging on the door before it was busted open. He stared as some people began to fill into the room. They looked surprised as they took in the damage done to the room. It took them awhile before their eyes landed on Tsuna. A girl who looked similar to Mukuro looked at Tsuna worriedly before rushing over to him.

"Kyoya, calm down" A tall man with an Evils Presley hair style said as he walked over to the two still fighting boys.

"Mukuro-sama!" A blond haired boy exclaimed as he ran over to Mukuro.

Tsuna looked at the other boy with glasses who was silently watching the whole scene.

"Are you alright?" The Mukuro look-alike girl asked softly.

Tsuna just shook his head no as he slowly stood up, legs shaking, with the girl's help.

Slowly the fighting died down. Mukuro and Hibari both looked a mess as they tried to catch their breath while still glaring at the other. Even though everything had calmed down Tsuna was still shaking and looked frightened to death. It took a few seconds before the attention fell on Tsuna. This didn't help how he was feeling at all as all eyes turned to him. It was then that Mukuro and Hibari noticed how scared the boy looked.

"Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said worriedly as he walked towards the boy.

"L-Leave m-me a-alone!" Tsuna exclaimed as he moved away from the approaching boy.

"Are you ok?" Hibari asked as he frowned.

"S-stay away from m-me!" Tsuna exclaimed before quickly turning and running out of the room.

The room got quiet as they listened to the retreating footsteps of the frightened boy. Mukuro sighed while Hibari cursed and stared at the door. Both heads turned when they heard someone sigh. Everybody in the room was surprised at the words that came from the usually shy female.

"You guys just totally fucked up"

* * *

Hayato was fuming as he walked down the hallways. He had been up and down so many hallways, he didn't even know his way back to his classroom now. Hayato stopped as a thought hit him. If he got lost then Tsuna must have too. Tsuna had a horrible sense of direction and got lost easily. Like once when they went to a small grocery store and Tsuna went to get some ice cream and got lost for hours. The weirdest thing was that the store only had 5 aisles, so how Tsuna to get lost in there was still a mystery. This only meant two things. One: Tsuna was lost and Two: He may never be found.

"You're lost, aren't you."

Hayato quickly turned around to see who was talking to him. He stared at the tall Japanese boy who was smiling at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayato asked with a glare. This boy was pissing him off.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!" The boy exclaimed happily as he held out his hand.

Hayato just stared at him for a second before turning away from Yamamoto. Hayato's face felt warm as he glared at the ground. Why the hell was he blushing?

"I'm Gokudera Hayato" Hayato muttered.

"What?" Yamamoto asked as he stood right next to the blushing boy.

"I said, I'm Gokudera Hayato!" Hayato exclaimed as he moved away from the tall boy..

"Well Gokudera where were you headed before you got lost?" Yamamoto asked as he continued to smile.

"I was looking for the Infirmary." Hayato said as he avoided looking at the other boy.

"Oh, that's this way." Yamamoto said as he slowly began to walk to the Infirmary.

"Thanks." Hayato said as he followed the other boy.

Hayato was confused as to why he had blushed when the other boy had only smiled at him. He could never remember a time in his life where he felt the way he did at seeing the other boy smile. It was a soft and fluffy feeling. Hayato frowned, he didn't like soft and fluffy feelings. He slowly analyzed the other boy, trying to find out what made him feel the way he did.

Yamamoto was tall and had tanned skin. His black hair was spiky and mostly stayed out of his face expect for a few pieces that fell into his caramel colored eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with one big red stripe going across his chest. He also had on a pair of blue jeans and some red sneakers. The only thing that stood out was the bag he had on his back which seemed to be holding something. The only thing that came to Hayato's mind was that the boy looked like the opposite of him.

"Yamamoto, what in the bag?" Hayato asked. He knew it was none of his business but Yamamoto happily told him.

"It's my baseball bat." Yamamoto said as he slowed down to walk next to Hayato.

"You play baseball?" Hayato asked even though he most likely knew the answer.

"Yea, it's really fun! Maybe I can teach you some time." Yamamoto said as he grinned at the Italian boy.

"Maybe." Hayato said as he saw the sign for the Infirmary up ahead.

A sinking feeling filled his chest as he began to run towards the door. Right before he got there the door busted open and someone took off down the hallway. He stared surprised as the person quickly turned down the hall. His attention was soon brought back to the Infirmary as he heard soft whimpering. He walked into the room and his face paled.

The room was a mess. The bed was pushed against a wall with the covers all over the floor. There were papers scattered around and the curtain ,used to close off people from patients, was ripped and mostly laying on the ground. The nurse's desk was flipped over with the computer on the ground broken and everything else scattered around on the floor. It looked like a tornado had hit the room, but the worse part took a second for Hayato to notice. Enma's clothes were scattered around the floor.

"What happened in here?" Yamamoto asked surprised as he took in the room.

Hayato quickly looked around as he followed the whimpering. Tears formed in his eyes as he caught sight of Enma.

Enma was curled up in a corner with nothing on. His eyes were blindfolded, his mouth was covered and his hands were tied together with what looked like some of the ripped curtain. His body was the worst part. His whole body was full of bruises. There were little red bite marks all over his chest and neck. His legs were covered in black and blue bruises as were his arms. As it all sunk in Hayato couldn't stop the tears from quickly falling down his cheeks.

"What happened to him?" Yamamoto asked shocked as he saw Enma. "Don't look at him!" Hayato snapped as he cried.

"Hayato." Yamamoto whispered as he watched Hayato quickly pull a sheet over Enma.

"Enma it's ok." Hayato chocked out as he untied Enma.

"Hayato?" Enma whispered out softly.

"It's ok now, I'm here." Hayato said as he pulled Enma into his arms.

Hayato pulled out his cell phone and quickly flipped it open and called Reborn.

"Hayato…it hurts." Enma whispered as he stared up at Hayato with half-lidded eyes, full of tears.

"It's going to be ok." Hayato chocked out as he began to sob. He was saying it over and over again, hoping that the words would come true and everything would be ok.

* * *

Reborn was walking down the street with some of his servants following him holding bags full of things that he really didn't need, but being Reborn he loved to do such useless things. He smirked as one of his servants fell while carrying his things.

"Get my fucking stuff off of the ground." Reborn growled as he turned around and glared at the man who quickly got up.

"I-I'm sorry, Reborn-sama!" The man exclaimed quickly.

"You better be. Don't let that happen again or I'll have to kill you." Reborn said as he smirked.

"H-Hai!" The man said as he paled.

Reborn chuckled as he continued his way down the street. He didn't even need 99% of the things that guy was holding. Another chuckle escaped his mouth as he thought about how cruel he was. Reborn really loved his life.

"Come on don't you want to be our friend?" A tall blond boy asked a younger black haired boy

"Not if I have to do this." The black haired boy said with a frown.

"Bitch, we already told you, once you say yes you can't go back on your word." A brown haired boy said as he glared at the black haired boy.

"I'm not going to have sex with you guys." The black haired boy said as he backed away.

"We'll see about that!" The tall blond haired boy said as he grabbed the black haired boy.

"Let go of me!" The black haired boy yelled as he began to kick at the other boy.

"Make me." The tall blond said before he heard a click from behind him as he felt something cold and metal touch the back of his head.

"I can" Reborn smirked as he felt the blond stiffen. He didn't know why he was doing this but before he could think he had already pulled out his gun and was helping the black haired boy.

"H-Hey man chill, we weren't going to do anything." The blond said as Reborn pushed the gun farther into his head.

"Let him go." Reborn said as the blond slowly followed his command.

The black haired boy stared at Reborn surprised when the blond let him go.

"See I let him go." The blond said before Reborn kicked him making him fall onto the ground.

"I never want to see your faces again. If I do I promise you a slow and painful death." Reborn said as he smirked and the two boys ran away screaming bloody murder.

"Thank you, sir." The black haired boy said as Reborn turned around to him.

"I'm only 17 you know and my name is Reborn." Reborn said as he moved some of the black wavy hair out of the boy's emerald green eyes.

"Thank you, Reborn-sempai." The boy said before turning and running off.

Reborn watched the boy leave before turning to one of his servants who quickly came forward. He gave the servant the strand of black hair in his hand and waited as the servant put it into the P.I(Person identifier).

"He is 14 years old, goes to Namimori high and his name is Bovino Lambo." The man said as Reborn smirked

Reborn was quickly brought back to attention as his cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"R-Reborn…"

"Hayato? What's wrong?" Hayato never sounded like this, Reborn frowned.

"I-I think E-Enma was raped…"

"What!" Reborn asked as he heard sobs from the other end of the phone.

"H-He's bruised up and w-when I found him he h-had n-no c-clothes on and was t-tied u-up.." Hayato chocked in between sobs.

"Where are you?"

"T-The I-Infirmary a-at School…"

"Tell everyone to go there. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Reborn?"

"Yes?"

"Everything's going to be ok, right?"

"I don't know." With that said sobs broke out on the other end of the phone before he hung up.

"Shit!" Reborn hissed as his phone shattered.

"Give me another phone!" Reborn barked out as a servant quickly handed him a new one.

Maybe school really isn't the right place for them. Reborn sighed as he quickly walked towards the school. On the good side he might be able to see Lambo while he was there. Man was his life fucked up. Reborn smirked.

Just how he liked it.

* * *

**Yay new people! I hope you guys liked this one~ I don't know when I'll update next since I have a research paper due soon. I will update when ever I can though! **

**I know someone is happy that Lambo is finally coming in~^-^**

**Until next time-**

**Review! **


	6. Picking up the pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. **

**Thanks for the reviews! And also:**

**-HELP JAPAN!-**

**Enjoy~**

**Into the Spotlight**

**Chapter6:Picking up the pieces**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna didn't know where he was going. He had been running for so long and was lost in the school hallways. Every hallway he went down looked exactly the same. Panic began to set in as he thought that he might never get out.

"Enma!"

Tsuna stopped and quickly looked around. Just then he was sure he heard Dino's voice. Hopefully if he followed that he would get out of the stupid hallways. So he quickly sped up in the direction he heard the voice come from in hopes of finding Dino.

It took Tsuna only a few minutes before he came up to the Infirmary. Tsuna almost jumped for joy at the fact until he heard some sobbing from inside. His stomach started to go into knots as he listened to what sounded like Hayato talking in between sobs.

"We should have never left him alone!"

"Hayato, we couldn't have known this would happen."

Byakuran

"I hate this fucking school!"

"Hayato"

Yuni

"Why the hell are we even here! We were doing perfectly fine before we come here!"

"Something like this happened before though."

Viper

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"That you need to shut the hell up!"

"Don't tell me what to do bitch!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would stop yelling at everybody! This happened before when we weren't in school! We couldn't do anything about it then and we can't do anything about it now!"

"So you expect me to just sit here and take this lightly!"

"Why the hell won't you!"

"You weren't even there when it happened last time! You don't understand anything! I bet you don't even give a fuck about what happens to Enma!"

"I do care!"

"We haven't even known you that long ,so how the hell should we know!"

"I said I cared didn't I!"

"How the hell can we trust you? You haven't even been part of our family long enough!"

"I don't know!"

"I thought so. So ask yourself this question, do you belong in our family?"

"I guess not…"

Tsuna began to panic as he took in everything they said. It happened again. Enma. It happened again. Tsuna's face went pale and his hands began to sweat as everything sunk in. He let Enma get hurt again. It was all his fault. He promised Enma he wouldn't let it happen again. He broke his promise.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna heard Basil's voice but it didn't matter at the moment. Tsuna hand went forward as he slowly began to slide the door open.

"Wait, Tsuna don't!" Basil said as he ran towards the other boy. He was too late.

All eyes turned to Tsuna as he stood in the doorway. He looked scared to death and everybody's face paled as he walked into the room.

"Tsuna…" Dino said as he sadly tried to comfort the boy by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Where's Enma?" It was said barely above a whisper as he shook Dino's hand off his shoulder.

"Tsuna-" Byakuran began before Tsuna quickly cut him off.

"I said where is Enma!" Tsuna growled as he balled his hands into fists.

"Tsuna, you should calm down." Hayato said as he wiped at the tears in his eyes.

"You should shut the hell up." Tsuna said as he glared at Hayato furiously.

"Tsuna?" Hayato asked taken aback at the look Tsuna was giving him.

"Tell me where the fuck Enma is!" Tsuna yelled as quickly searched the room.

"Tsuna…."

Tsuna quickly turned as he heard Enma's voice. He walked over to the sheets that he heard Enma's voice come from. His stomach churned as he knew what he was about to see was going to be saddening. Even with that in mind he sat down next to the boy and braced himself for what was to come. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Tsuna…I'm ok…I-it wasn't t-that bad t-this time." Enma said softly as he tried to smile.

"Enma…" Tsuna said as his throat went dry and tears quickly fell down his cheeks.

"D-don't cry T-Tsuna, I'm o-ok" Enma said as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Enma, I'm so sorry." Tsuna sobbed.

"Tsuna." Enma said as more tears rolled down his cheeks and he began to sob.

"Who did this to you?" Tsuna asked as he looked sadly at the boy, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I d-don't know." Enma sobbed quietly.

Tsuna quietly stared at Enma as he prepared himself for the worst part. He slowly grabbed the sheet Enma was laying under and pulled it off. He had to know what happened to Enma and that meant seeing this too.

"D-don't look at me. P-please don't l-look at me." Enma sobbed as he held he's hands in front of his face.

"Is everybody in here?" Reborn asked as he walked into the room.

That was the last thing Tsuna heard before he fell out onto the floor.

"Tsuna!"

* * *

"Lambo where were you?" Fuuta asked as he closed his book and stared at his friend.

"You know the usual, going out and almost getting raped." Lambo said as sat down across from Fuuta.

"You should stop following people or you might get raped for real." I-Pin said as she sat down next to Fuuta.

"I know." Lambo said as he rolled his eyes.

"So how did you get out of it this time?" Fuuta asked as he poked his lunch.

"Well, someone actually saved me this time." Lambo said as he looked down at the table with a light blush.

Fuuta raised an eyebrow at Lambo's expression while I-Pin just played with one of her braids as a smirk came onto her face.

"Who was he?" I-Pin asked as Lambo just blushed harder.

"His name is Reborn and he's 17." Lambo said as I-Pin began to giggle.

"You like him don't you?" I-Pin teased as Lambo blushed even more.

"N-no!" Lambo said as he laid his head down on the table.

"How did he save you?" Fuuta asked as I-Pin just continued to giggle.

"When Miskeo grabbed me and tried to take me since I said no, Reborn came and pointed a gun at his head. Then Miskeo and Tekaise ran away screaming." Lambo said as he lifted his head and his friends stared at him.

"He had a gun?" Fuuta asked as Lambo nodded.

"Cool!" I-Pin exclaimed

"That's dangerous!" Fuuta exclaimed as I-Pin rolled her eyes.

"Aww, I bet you've got a crush on him!" I-Pin said as Lambo blushed again and put his head on the table.

"So." Lambo grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I bet you he's hot!" I-Pin said happily before everything got silent.

Lambo was confused from the silence as he slowly lifted his head up and looked at his friends who looked shocked and were staring behind him.

"So this is your classroom?"

"R-Reborn?" Lambo asked surprised as Reborn ran his hand through Lambo's hair.

"I was just making sure you were ok." Reborn said as he gently touched Lambo's cheek.

"I-I'm o-ok!" Lambo exclaimed as his face heated up.

"Good. I can't let anything happen to you before I get to you." Reborn said as he brushed Lambo's hair from his eyes.

"What?" Lambo asked confused as Reborn just smirked.

"You look better with your hair out off you face, your eyes are beautiful you shouldn't hide them." Reborn said before leaning down closer to Lambo.

"R-Reborn?" Lambo asked before he felt Reborn lips gently touch his cheek.

"I'll see you later, Bovino Lambo." Reborn whispered before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Reborn, you can't just come into my classroom and molest my students." Bianchi said as she sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with molesting things you own, Bianchi." Reborn said as he walked out of the room.

All eyes turned to Lambo who just blushed harder from the attention. It was a known fact that Lambo was the most wanted boy in their grade but they didn't expect this to happen.

"Lambo was that your boyfriend?" A boy from the other side of the classroom asked.

"I hope not, he's really hot!" A girl said as her friends agreed.

"Damn, I wanted Lambo." A boy cursed as he sighed.

"I think they make a good couple." A girl said as her and her friends began to giggle and talk about making a fan-club.

"Ok, people let's get a few things straight!" I-Pin said as she stood on top of a table.

The whole room quieted down as she glared at them.

"First of all, Lambo doesn't want any of you. Secondly, yes that was his boyfriend, and Lastly, they do make a great couple! Anybody got a problem with that?" I-Pin asked with a glare.

Everyone shook their heads no quickly.

"Good." I-Pin said before getting off of the table and sitting back down.

"Why did you say that?" Lambo asked as flushed.

"It's all true." I-Pin said before quickly turning to face Fuuta seriously.

"What?" Fuuta asked confused.

"You need a boyfriend." I-Pin said.

"What! Why not a girlfriend?" Fuuta asked as he blushed.

"Nope, a boyfriend and it's my job to help you find him!" I-Pin said leaving no room for arguments.

"…Fine." Fuuta sighed, defeated.

"Yay!" I-Pin rejoiced as she hugged Fuuta.

"Today is just so messed up!" Lambo exclaimed as he laid his head on the table.

"Lambo, you are disturbing my class get out!" Bianchi said as she glared at him.

"But it's lunchtime." Lambo said confused.

"Get out!" Bianchi yelled.

"Fine." Lambo grumbled as he got up and left.

What the hell was Bianchi's problem? Lambo sighed as he stood against the wall watching people walk around. Today had to be the weirdest day ever.

"Lambo, what are you doing out here?"

Lambo turned to see Mukuro looking at him worriedly.

"I was kicked out of class." Lambo said as Mukuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Mukuro asked

"I don't know." Lambo said as he looked Mukuro up and down.

"What?" Mukuro asked confused.

"You got into a fight with Hibari again didn't you." Lambo said as Mukuro chuckled.

"Yes, I did little one." Mukuro said as he ran his hand through Lambo's hair.

"What happened this time?" Lambo asked as Mukuro frowned.

"Hibari tried to take away my Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said as he glared at the wall.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, who's that?" Lambo asked.

"He's a new student that interests me." Mukuro said as he looked at the wall solemnly.

"Your afraid Hibari's going to take away him, too." Lambo asked sadly as Mukuro just stared at the wall.

"He took almost everything else from me, what will stop him this time?" Mukuro asked as he sighed and patted Lambo on the head before walking down the hallway.

"Bye, Mukuro-nii." Lambo said as Mukuro gave him a smile and continued down the hall.

"Sometimes life just doesn't seem fair…" Lambo whispered as he sat down by the wall.

* * *

Mukuro sighed as he walked out of the school. Even though the school day wasn't over yet he couldn't stand being there. As he walked down the steps leading to the front gate he saw something that caught his eye. There was an ambulance and the new students seemed to be standing around it.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow as he walked up to the crowd and quietly blended in. His eyes widened as he saw the red-head from earlier and Tsunayoshi both in the ambulance. He looked around and saw that the people didn't seem to notice him. Then he looked over and saw one guy staring at him for a moment before smiling.

"Come here." The guy said as Mukuro just stared at him for a second.

What's the worst that could happen? With that in mind he walked over to the guy who stared at him for a long moment before nodding.

"Your coming with us." The guy said simply.

"Reborn!" Dino said horrified as he caught sight of the boy.

Mukuro was very surprised by this statement but smirked nonetheless.

"Kufufu, I'd love to" Mukuro said as Reborn smirk.

"I mean you are the guy that Tsuna fell for." Reborn said before leading Mukuro over to a limo.

"But he took Tsuna's lip virginity!" Dino exclaimed as he followed them.

"It was about time he lost it." Reborn said as he got into the limo with everyone else following.

"Reborn!" Dino whined as he glared at Mukuro.

"Shut up idiot. Besides this will make Tsuna get better a lot quicker." Reborn said as everyone got into the limo.

"…Fine." Dino sighed as he continued to glare at Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, this should be fun." Mukuro said as he smirked at Dino.

"Like hell it will." Dino grumbled.

"Kufufu~"

"Will you stop that!"

* * *

**I am on Spring Break! But I feel kind of sick. **

**I have also fell in love with D-Gray Man and Letter Bee! YAY!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Over Spring Break I plan to update every single one of my stories! **

**So please Review my friends~ **


	7. I want you to know

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Into the Spotlight**

**Chapter7: I want you to know**

"I-Pin where are we going?" Fuuta asked as he was dragged down the street by said girl.

They had just got out of school and she was grinning evilly while walking down the street with Lambo following them whining about how long they were walking.

"You'll see!" I-Pin exclaimed with a smile before she frowned and suddenly stopped.

Lambo and Fuuta looked confused at I-Pin but before they could say anything she gave them a hard glare which shut them up quickly. They stood behind her and waited for her to do something but everything was quiet since they were in a back alley where no one could be seen. The wind blew softly and then that's when some people finally rounded the corner. The boys looked at I-Pin with a frown before slowly walking towards her.

"Hey guys, isn't this that little girl who fought us last week?" A tall guy with blond hair and green eyes asked his friends.

"Yeah, she's the one who put Senji in the hospital." One of them said.

"So, do you think you can do whatever you want to us, I-Pin-Chan?" The boy asked with a grin.

"Don't call me that, Shiki." I-Pin hissed as she stepped forward.

Shiki looked behind I-Pin and frowned upon seeing the two boys standing behind her looking confused. His hands balled up into fists as he noticed Lambo staring at I-Pin with worry clearly in his eyes. It was all Lambo's fault that everything was so messed up now. It was all that stupid Lambo's fault. What made Lambo so much better than him?

"You do know that Lambo will never like you like that, right?" Shiki asked noticing how I-Pin flinched.

"He has nothing to do with this." I-Pin spat out as she balled up her fists.

"He'll never love you like I do!" Shiki shouted

"Shut the hell up!" I-Pin yelled at him as she glared.

"I love you!" Shiki yelled back.

"This is why I left you!" I-Pin yelled with a deep frown on her face.

Shiki quickly shut up as she started to walk towards him. She never told him why she left him but now…in front of these people, she wanted to talk.

"I tried to love you, believe me I really did but you made it impossible. Your love was sick and twisted and I loved Lambo more than you. It's not hard to see my reason for leaving you. He was always so sweet to me and you treated me like the dirt under your fucking shoe! I may not love Lambo the way I used to and I knew it was pointless because he didn't love me that way but I will never love you, Shiki." I-Pin told him as she stood in front of him with her hand fisted in his shirt.

Shiki was speechless as I-Pin glared at him with a fury he had never seen directed at him.

"And if you ever try to harm any of my friends I will not hesitate to ground you into a piece of dust." She growled at him before releasing him and turning around to return to her friends.

Shiki's anger reached it's erupting point as he pulled out a knife.

"If you won't come back to me then I won't hold back on you anymore!" He yelled as he friends nodded before rushing at the retreating girl.

Now most people might find this a cowardly thing for a bunch of guys to do to somebody, especially a girl, but I-Pin is not your average girl and doing this is their only hope at winning this battle. To bad they attacked a little bit too late.

As soon as I-Pin felt the first boy behind her she quickly turned around delivering a hard punch to his head making the boy fly back and hit the ground. She quickly counted out ten people before beginning to reducing the small number of boys.

Lambo frowned as he noticed the boys fighting I-Pin, trying to overpower her but were failing horribly. He felt bad for not doing anything to help but I-Pin was giving them a look that clearly said, 'stay out of this'. So instead of helping the girl Lambo just tried to calm down Fuuta, who looked terrified.

It was beautiful the way I-Pin fought. How gracefully she moved from one spot to the next was almost like a dance. She flipped and twirled her way around the guys who fell one by one. She graceful landed on the ground after making the last guy fall. Softly she let out a breath of air before turning to Shiki.

"I don't belong to you so leave me alone." I-Pin hissed before walking toward Shiki who quickly turned and ran.

"I'll get you back!" Shiki yelled before rounding the corner.

I-Pin just sighed and was about to go back to her friends when she heard Shiki scream.

"What in the world?" I-Pin mumbled before running toward where the scream came from.

She turned the corner and then smiled.

"Hello, I-Pin."

"Fon!" I-Pin exclaimed as she embraced the boy.

"I'm happy to see you too." Fon chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the joyous girl.

"Can you do something for me?" I-Pin asked as she released the boy.

"What is it?" Fon asked with a smile.

"Well it's more for Lambo than me." I-Pin grinned

"What?" Lambo exclaimed with a blush.

* * *

"I like this place." Mukuro said as he sat on a couch in their living room.

"We didn't ask!" Dino exclaimed with a frown.

"Dino don't be mean to Tsuna's husband." Reborn said as he flipped through a magazine.

"H-husband!" Dino exclaimed terrified

"Kufufufu,…I like it." Mukuro said happily.

"I like this kid and he likes Tsuna, therefore he is Tsuna's husband." Reborn said simply.

"That makes no sense!" Dino exclaimed

"If it makes sense to me than that's all that matters." Reborn said as he put down his magazine.

"What! Why?" Dino asked confused.

"Because I'm Reborn." Reborn said before going back to reading his magazine.

The room went quiet for awhile as nobody spoke. Dino glared at Mukuro who just smirked at him happily. Reborn's phone rang and he quickly answered it. Mukuro and Dino just watched Reborn talk for awhile until he finished the call.

"Who was that?" Dino asked

"Doctors just told me how Tsuna and Enma are doing." Reborn said with a sigh.

"So how's my wife and Enma?" Mukuro asked.

"Tsuna just had a panic attack but he should be ok now…but Enma's not doing so well." Reborn said with a frown.

"Why are you giving out information to this guy you've only know for a few hours!" Dino exclaimed upset.

"Dino, he's a part of the family now so you should stop saying stupid things like that." Reborn said before standing up and stretching.

"Reborn…" Dino sighed sadly.

"Come on let's go see the stupid duo." Reborn said as he began walking up some stairs.

"This place is huge." Mukuro said as they reached the third floor and started down a hallway.

"Yep and your going to be living in it soon." Reborn said with an evil grin.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro chuckled evilly.

Dino just quietly cried for Tsuna's innocence that would soon be lost.

They came to a door that was pure white. Reborn opened the door and strolled in as if he walked in there all the time.

"This is the hospital wing." Reborn said with frown.

Inside of the door was a full hospital with the waiting room and nurses and doctors walking around. The nurses smiled at Reborn as he walked toward the back rooms to find where Tsuna was located. The halls smelled stale and too clean. Mukuro frowned, he hated hospital with a passion. Reborn finally stopped in front of a door with Tsuna's named marked on it.

"Take care of your wife while we check on Enma." Reborn said before going down the hallway with Dino following.

* * *

Mukuro stared at the door for a second before walking in and closing it behind him. He walked over to the hospital bed and sat next to it. Tsuna was breathing softly as he slept, his face peaceful looking as if he was having a good dream. The sun shined through the window and fall onto his face lighting up his soft features as he slept. Mukuro softly caressed Tsuna's cheek as he admired the boy's beautiful face, Tsuna was perfect. Hibari couldn't have this one, Mukuro wouldn't let him have Tsuna. Tsuna was different than all the others, Mukuro didn't know what it was but he knew he had to have Tsuna.

"Mmm…" Tsuna turned more into Mukuro's touch and sighed pleasantly.

"This one is mine." Mukuro whispered as he smiled softly at Tsuna.

Tsuna groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Where was he?

"You're awake."

Tsuna looked over and saw Mukuro sitting next to him. Slowly Tsuna's mind caught up with what was happening and he jumped up to get away from Mukuro.

"HIIIE!" Tsuna exclaimed turning to move away but he felt light-headed.

"Calm down." Mukuro said as he helped Tsuna lay back down.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked as he pulled the covers up closer to his face leaving only his eyes and hair visible.

"I'm making sure your ok." Mukuro said happily.

"Why?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Want me to tell you the truth?" Mukuro asked with a grin.

Tsuna gulped as he studied the boy in front of him. For some unknown reason he really wanted to know what Mukuro had to say. He let the covers drop as he rubbed his hands together in thought. It couldn't hurt to know what the other boy was thinking…right? With that thought in mind Tsuna looked over at the other boy before speaking.

"…Yes?" Tsuna said as if he didn't know if his answer was right.

"Kufufufu~, don't worry Tsuna you answered right." Mukuro chuckled as he moved to sit on the bed.

Tsuna's breath hitched as Mukuro lightly caressed his cheek. The soft feeling was comforting making Tsuna lean into the touch. His huge doe eyes gazed up towards Mukuro who was smiling at him. Tsuna stared at his mismatched eyes with worry. The other boy's expression softened as he leaned forward.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt the other boy's breath lightly falling on his lips. Mukuro's lips barely parted as he spoke.

"Do not fear me, let me love you with all that I can and I won't let anything happen to you, I only ask that you do the same for me." Mukuro breathed before lightly placing his lips on Tsuna's.

* * *

Enma tried to open his eyes but that was turning out to be too tiresome. He just laid upon the bed listening to people talk.

"So what's wrong with him now?" Reborn said with a frown.

"Well unlike Tsuna who had a panic attack, Enma was both mentally and physically drained. It seems like he tried hard to fight off whoever attacked him and I'm happy to say that because of that he was not sexually abused but he is beaten up badly. He will be sore for awhile but he should be able to return to school no later than Friday." The Doctor said with a frown.

"Aria, is he ok…mentally?" Reborn asked as the women sighed.

"I can't tell yet…we have to wait until he wakes up." Aria said as she tucked her long green hair behind her ears.

"Call me when he wakes up." Reborn said before gazing at Enma for a second then exiting the room.

Aria put down her clipboard before pulling her hair up into a ponytail and tying it.

"…Aria."

Aria jumped as she looked over to see Enma sitting up in his bed with tears in his eyes.

"Enma! Wait I'll call Reb-" Aria almost made it to the door before stopping.

"Don't" Enma said softly as he pulled his legs up to his chest.

"What? Why?" Aria asked as she moved to sit next to the weeping boy on the bed.

"This only happens to me. I'm so useless." Enma sobbed as he wrapped his arms around his legs and cried into his knees.

"Enma, your not useless." Aria said as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

"I should just stop fighting and give up." Enma muttered as he tightened his grip on his legs.

"…If you ever did that I wouldn't know what to do." Aria whispered as she laid her head on top of Enma's.

"Aria?" Enma asked as he felt her tighten her grip on him.

"…Remember how I had a son who died a few years ago?" Aria asked

"Yeah." Enma whispered

"He would be your age now…" Aria whispered into his hair.

Enma felt more tears prickle at his eyes as he moved his hands up to grip at Aria's arm.

"Don't ever give up in life. I love you too much to let you go." Aria whispered as she kissed his soft red hair, "Don't make me let someone go again, please Enma."

"…I won't, I promise." Enma whispered as he gripped Aria's arm tighter and she returned the favor.

"…Thank you." Aria muttered.

* * *

"I-Pin! Let me go home!" Lambo exclaimed as he tried to get away from her.

"Come on! Don't you want to see him~" I-Pin asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"This is weird." Lambo said with a frown as he stared at the huge house in front of them.

"Lambo let's just go in so I can go home." Fuuta said with a sigh.

"But what if he gets freaked out that I know where he lives!" Lambo panicked as he started to shake Fuuta.

"L-lambo! Calm down!" Fuuta shouted as he tried to push the other boy off of him.

"What if he stops liking me?" Lambo asked as he let go of Fuuta and began to cry.

"Lambo it's not that serious." Fuuta said with a sigh.

"But it is that serious!" Lambo exclaimed as he pouted.

Fuuta stared at Lambo for a second studying his facial expression and body language. The boy was blushing and shifting from foot to foot as he rubbed up and down one of his arms. But for the first time his hair was pushed back away from his face. Fuuta began to grin.

"You like him!" Fuuta exclaimed happily.

"What?" Lambo asked in surprise.

"You like Reborn don't you!" Fuuta said as if he just found out the best thing in the world.

"I never said that!" Lambo said as he waved his arms trying to prove a point and failing horribly.

"But you haven't denied it yet." Fuuta pointed out smugly.

"…So!" Lambo flushed a deep shade of red as he covered his face with his hands.

"Your adorable."

Lambo looked up to see Reborn standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"What? W-when did you g-get there?" Lambo stuttered out as he brushed his hair back more. Reborn's smirk only widened.

"I've been here ever since you and Fuuta began talking." Reborn answered as he walked toward Lambo.

"B-but how?" Lambo asked confused as Reborn chuckled darkly.

"How did I sneak up on you?" Reborn asked before running his hand through the other boy's soft hair. "The answer's simple…I'm a hitman."

Lambo froze as he thought about what Reborn said but before he could even talk Reborn was chuckling and pulling him toward the house.

"I'm just joking." Reborn said as he led his guests into the living room.

The dark room gave off such an odd feeling and Lambo slowly took in all his surroundings with interest. The walls were a dark blue color that gave the room a dark feeling. The floors an even darker shade of blue that almost could pass as black. The couches and chairs were all black expect for one chair that was a dark blood red and sat off to the corner of the room. There was a chandler that was black and swirled in beautiful designs before reaching the little blue light bulbs that barely gave off any light because of the bulbs dark tint. There were dark wood tables and black lamps that were scattered around the room. The black curtains pulled back to let little streams of light into the room but still leaving some of it's natural eerie glow. Lambo found the room breathtaking.

"This room is…" I-Pin struggled for the word.

"It's perfect…" Lambo whispered as he lightly ran his hand over the top of a couch.

Reborn stared at Lambo taking in the boy's wonderful features. Just staring at the boy did something to him and he was almost afraid to confront the feeling. Something about the boy was just so appealing and with all of the boy's good features Reborn could hardly pin point what was the cause of this feeling. Reborn softly grabbed one of the boy's hands and kissed it.

"Your perfect." Reborn said so softly no one could hear him except for Lambo who blushed deeply at the comment.

"Reborn I hope you don't mind that I brought them over." Fon said with a smile.

"I don't mind." Reborn said as he stared at Lambo who blushed even redder before turning back to Fon. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

…**I am alive everyone! Sorry about the long wait but things happen that we can't stop sometimes. I have watched some good anime and I am back to writing when ever possible! Also I'm going to Disney World the week after next week! It's a dream come true ^-^**

**Hope you liked the chapter~ **

**Read and Review my friends! **


End file.
